resistancefandomcom-20200214-history
L23 Fareye
The L23 Fareye is an advanced sniper rifle developed by the British. The Fareye possess a special attachment designed to accelerate neural activity with tailored electromagnetic pulses. This frequently creates the perception among snipers that time has slowed. ''Resistance: Fall of Man The '''L23 Fareye' is located in Nottingham - "Conduits", after battling against the player's first encounter with a Titan. Press the aiming button to use the scope. Up and down on the d-pad adjust the magnification. With a good solid headshot, the Fareye can take down most Chimeran adversaries, and even the Steelhead will go down in one shot. The secondary fire triggers Focus Mode, allowing it's special attachment designed to 'slow' down time and allowing the player the time to accurately hit their opponents. Strategy Single Player *The Fareye's ammo is sparse and must be use wisely. It can kill most enemies, including Steelheads with one headshot. Multiplayer *In Competitive Mode, the Fareye will generally do 50 points of damage, requiring two shots for a kill. A headshot is an instant kill however. A leg or arm shot will deal 37 points of damage. *The L23 Fareye is the only sniper rifle in the game and it is quite different from its offline counterpart. In the online mode, it doesn't have clips, but instead becomes a single shot weapon which needs to be reloaded after each shot. *The other notable omission for the online Fareye is that it has no secondary fire. Obviously the logistics of such a secondary fire would make the online environment rather impossible, so it was removed completely, but it's an extremely powerful weapon without that being included anyway. Gallery Image:Fareye_scope1.jpg|Scope Image:Fareye_scope2.jpg|Focus Mode Trivia *The L23 Fareye bares a loose resemblance to the real life Russian Dragunov sniper rifle and the British Accuracy International AS50. ''Resistance 2 The L23 Fareye is located in SRPA 3 in San Francisco. The L23 retains its original function in Fall of Man, but the secondary fire seems to be much more effective. Whereas before, the slowdown effect used to deplete relatively quickly. If used properly, an entire clip can be used while slowdown is used for every bullet. Strategy Single Player *The Fareye is a relatively rare weapon. It can kill most enemies, including Ravagers and Steelheads with one headshot. *The most effective way to use the slowdown is to press secondary fire while not scoped. This will instantly scope in, allowing the player to quickly find their target. As soon as the shot is fired, let go and find the next target and repeat. Co-op *The L23 Fareye can only be used by the Special Ops class, and it's the second weapon that they can obtain. Whether the player wishes to use it depends on their needs, as there is no slowdown option in the online section of the game. This means that using the Bullseye might be more useful when against larger enemy forces. Multiplayer *In Competitive, the Fareye takes two shots to the body to kill an opponent. But due to the new health system, it is much harder to get kills this way. It has also been made a lot harder to get headshots as the aiming system is much less forgiving. Trivia *It is stated that the Fareye was introduced to America in 1952, but during Operation Deliverance it was used at the bus depot where the Rangers make their last stand. Captain Winters and another ranger are seen wielding Fareyes; though this could be because they either picked them up off from dead British soldiers or the British gave them the rifles. *It seems that the Fareye can zoom farther in Resistance 2 than in Resistance: Fall of Man. Category:Weapons Category:Human Weapons Category:British Military Category:SRPA Category:Resistance: Fall of Man Weapons Category:Resistance 2 Weapons